1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a projector.
2. Related Art
A super luminescent diode (hereinafter, also referred to as “SLD”) is a semiconductor light emitting device that can output several hundreds of milliwatts similar to a semiconductor laser, while exhibiting a broadband spectrum and thus being incoherent similar to a typical light emitting diode.
An SLD is sometimes used as a light source of a projector. To realize a light source having high power and small etendue, it is desirable that light beams output from plural gain regions travel in the same direction. In JP-A-2010-3833, by combining a gain region having a linear shape and a gain region having a flexed shape via a reflection surface, light beams output from light output parts (light emitting areas) of the two gain regions travel in the same direction.
To reduce loss of an optical system and reduce the number of optical components, a projector that can perform light collimation and uniform illumination simultaneously by providing a light emitting device immediately below a light valve and using a lens array, has been proposed. In this type of projector, however, it is necessary to provide light output parts according to intervals of the lens array.
In the technology described in JP-A-2010-3833, it is difficult to arrange plural light output parts at distances according to various lens arrays with different intervals, and the technology is not applicable to the projector of the above described type.